Mirrors - KaiSoo Version
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Kisah penantian yang berbuah manis. Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bad Summary but nice story XD/short fict. KaiSoo/KAIDO Exo. BL/Shounen-Ai,AU!. DL?DR! Mind to RnR?


**Title : Mirrors**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, BL, Shounen-Ai, AU!**

**Length : Short Fict**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt but the story belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, geje, abal, dan segala kekurangannya**

* * *

Hnnnnaaaaah!

Saya posting fanfict ini dengan judul sama tapi pairing JinKibum/OnKey

Saya mau post juga yang KaiSoo ah ~

Hahahahaha

Enjoy ~^^!

* * *

**Mirrors**

**Inspired by Justine Timberlake's song – Mirrors**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

* * *

_It's like You're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari mengejar waktu.

Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir namun aku masih belum saja sampai ke tempat yang aku tuju.

Aku mencoba berjalan cepat dan hampir berlari sesaat setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku.

Tidak peduli terik maupun keringat yang sebagian mulai membasahi kemeja kerja dan juga poniku yang menjuntai sebagian menutupi dahi.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal lain saat ini.

Detik waktu yang berjalan terasa sama cepatnya dengan setiap langkah yang aku ambil, gemuruh dada yang beriringan dengan detak cepat jantungku begitu mewakili kekhawatiran dan kerinduan yang saat ini sedang aku rasakan.

"_Tunggu aku, Dear…maaf aku terlambat datang hari ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku sudah menjalani rutinitas ini dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siangku di tempat ini, bukan karena apa, hanya saja di tempat ini setengah dari jiwaku berada.

Hari ini aku terlampau sibuk, dokumen-dokumen memuakkan itu telah berhasil menyita waktu dan menghadangku untuk segera pergi ke tempat ini.

Dia pasti telah menungguku begitu lama.

Dengan beberapa langkah panjang dan cepat aku akan sampai di depan gerbangnya, dua bongkah pintu kaca besar yang akan menjadi penghubung awalku dengannya.

Aku berhenti sejenak, menghadap ke arah pintu kaca besar di depanku, kuperhatikan sekilas, menurutku hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku tersenyum tipis setelahnya, lalu merutuki tingkah bodoh yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu terlihat tampan setiap saat?

Aku menjadi semakin percaya diri.

"_Dear, aku datang…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hawa sejuk menerpa sebagian wajah dan tubuhku saat aku membawa diriku memasuki gedung. Aku berjalan lebih santai kali ini, tanganku senantiasa menggenggam setangkai mawar merah favoritnya. Ya, hanya setangkai, karena menurutnya setangkai mawar merah dalam satu genggaman akan menjadi gambaran bahwa hanya ada satu hati yang akan selalu mengisi hati yang lain.

Itu yang pernah dia katakan padaku.

Konyol.

Tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku, yang selalu menuruti kata-kata dan apa yang menjadi kehendaknya.

Tak perlu banyak berpikir, kakiku berjalan ke arah semestinya mereka berjalan, begitu ringan dan mudah, keduanya seperti begitu hafal kemana mereka harus melangkah tanpa campur tangan otakku yang memerintah.

Ah, aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum kepada sebagian orang yang aku temui di sana, aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini setiap hari dalam waktu yang lama, membuatku mengenal beberapa orang yang bekerja di sini.

Hatiku bergemuruh riang saat aku akan melintasi tikungan di depanku.

Saat aku berbelok aku memulai kebiasaanku untuk menghitung dan membaca angka-angka yang terpampang di semua pintu.

"201…202…dan…"

_Kamar 203_

_Nama Pasien: Do Kyungsoo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk masuk.

Tanganku mulai mengepal untuk bersiap mengetuk pintu, hanya berjaga-jaga saja, kalau-kalau di dalam masih ada paramedis yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya.

Pintu itu terbuka sebelum ketukan pertama.

"Omo!"

"Ah, a–anyeong Nona Ahn."

Di depanku ada seorang wanita muda cantik yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi sup jagung lezat yang terlihat tidak di sentuh dan juga segelas jus jeruk yang juga masih utuh.

"Apakah dia tidak menyentuh makanannya lagi kali ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Tuan Kim, aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, nihil."

Nona Ahn menunjukkan lagi isi nampannya kepadaku, hal ini tak pelak membuat hatiku seperti diremat secara halus, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Yeah, bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku, kali ini aku yang akan membujuknya." Aku tersenyum seraya merebut nampan itu dari tangannya.

"Semoga berhasil Tuan Kim."

"Semoga, terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah masuk, di sambut dengan wangi pengharum ruangan bernuansa bunga favoritnya.

Aku mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk lesu di tempat tidur membelakangiku. Pandangannya lurus, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merubah fokus dengan suara gaduh yang telah aku buat dengan nampan dan vas bunga.

Aku sudah biasa mengalaminya, setahun aku telah bertahan dengan kebisuan, penolakan dan juga amukan frustasi Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkannya meskipun aku harus berjibaku dengan kesunyian.

Aku mengangkat nampan itu lagi dan menuju ke arahnya, lalu meletakkan nampan berisi sup itu di tengah tempat tidur sedang aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Aku memandanginya intens, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh keberadaanku, dia masih saja tetap memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, tak bergeming.

"Hey, Dear. Aku datang. Kenapa kau tidak memakan makan siangmu, heum?"

Akan sangat sulit membujuknya, aku sadar hal ini akan terjadi lagi, mengingat betapa susahnya aku membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memakan seujung roti selai sarapannya minggu lalu.

Hatiku mencelos saat dia memutar kepala dan menghadap ke arahku, mata indah itu berair menahan tangis, wajahnya pucat dan semakin tirus, bibirnya kering dan rambutnya yang berantakan semakin membuat keadaan hatiku semakin berkecamuk.

Namun Kyungsoo masih sangatlah manis.

Ah, aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Kyungsoo menatapku lemah. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kananku ke arahnya, menyematkan jemariku di belah pipinya yang permukaan kulitnya semakin kering hari demi hari.

Mataku terbelalak saat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendaratkan jemari itu di belahan pipiku.

Jemarinya membelai pelan, ibu jarinya membelai kelopak mataku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air mata saat dia juga menangis, menatapku lemah dengan matanya yang sendu.

Pertama kali dalam setahun, aku merasa kembali hidup setelah hampa yang aku rasakan begitu lama. Meskipun apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang tidak begitu berarti.

Kami saling memandang dengan mata yang berurai lelehan bening.

Aku menarik tanganku dari pipinya dan meraih tangan kanannya, membawanya ke dadaku, kugenggam erat dengan kedua tangan, kubiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan ritme dan melodi detak jantungku yang selalu bergemuruh cepat kapanpun ia berada di dekatku.

Aku kembali tersenyum lembut diantara isakan.

"Kau tahu, Dear. Tanganmu menjadi lebih kurus, lihat jemarimu, sangat kecil dan tidak bertenaga, aku tidak mau menggenggam jemari yang seperti ini, akan sangat mudah terlepas dari pautanku."

Kyungsoo makin terisak.

"Dan ini…"

Aku mengarahkan jemariku ke bibirnya dan mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari.

"Aku tidak suka mengecup bibir yang kering seperti ini, kau tahu? Ini kasar sekali, Dear."

"Makanlah…"

Aku menurunkan tanganku tapi Kyungsoo menahannya.

Aku membelalakkan mata syok saat kejadian tidak terduga ini terjadi.

Kyungsoo memelukku erat, dunia seakan berhenti beberapa saat, aku syok karena terlalu bahagia.

"Ti–dak, ti–tidak J–jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku, a–aku akan makan, ku–hiks–kumohon."

"Meninggalkanmu? Tidak sekalipun pikiran itu melintas dalam pikiranku, Do Kyungsoo."

Aku mengarahkan kedua lenganku untuk balas memeluknya. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar dan juga gelora kerinduan yang meletup-letup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Aku selalu mencintai Kyungsoo, meskipun keadaan telah merubahnya, saat kedua orang tuanya tewas karena sebuah kecelakaan, dua hari sebelum pernikahan kami, setahun yang lalu.

_Cause with your hand in my hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass. I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm looking right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space that now you hold.**_

**FIN.**

* * *

Bruakakakakakakaka #ngakak nista

Gimana? Ya geje lah…namanya juga fanfict bikinan saya biasanya ya geje XD

Bagi yang udah baca, minta tolong review ya…

Kaya yang saya bilang di salah satu fanfict saya, saya ini penulis lepas, jadi reward dan koreksi saya dapat dari komentar kalian para readers semua.

Maka dari itu…

* * *

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
